


Forever And Always

by ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne



Series: Descendants Soulmate AUs [6]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 06:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne/pseuds/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne
Summary: What would happen if a unique song imprinted in your mind that only you and your soulmate knew?





	Forever And Always

**Author's Note:**

> Number 6 of the Soulmate AU series.
> 
> Song used: Forever and Always - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hle1KU_dYi8 I absolutely love this version and think it’s just perfect for this story.

“Harry!” yelled Uma. “Will you shut up singing!”

“Sorry!” he called back.

Harry had been walking around for all day humming and singing the same song and it was driving everyone around him insane. He didn’t even know what the song was, he didn’t remember hearing it anywhere. It had just popped into his head and wouldn’t leave. He had to admit though, he really liked it. He couldn’t help but wonder who, or what, it was actually about.

He smiled and nodded his head as he sang the song to himself in his head while he finished up doing the chores that Uma had given him to get the ship prepared to head to Auradon that night. Uma had just shook her head as she watched him dancing slightly as he walked around the ship. Something had gotten into him and she found it rather amusing to watch.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

You laid on your bed doing your homework, your head bopping as you absentmindedly sang a song to yourself. You didn’t remember ever hearing the song before, it seemed to have just magically appeared in your head on your birthday.

“Are you still singing that song?” chuckled Evie, looking over at you from her sewing machine.

“Oh, sorry,” you blushed. “I wasn’t disturbing you, was I?”

“It’s fine,” she smiled, before letting out a soft laugh. “You’re going to be driving your soulmate crazy though. The poor soul is probably humming it to himself over and over again.”

“I… I don’t think I have one,” you admitted, looking back down at your books on the bed.

“What do you mean? Of course you do. Everyone does.”

“I’m… I’m not everyone though, am I? I’m not… normal.”

You had never seen yourself as a normal kid, especially since arriving at Auradon Prep. Everyone around you were princes and princesses, the children of heroes, you weren’t like that. You were the daughter of The Pumpkin King from Halloween Town and his rag-doll wife. You looked more like you belonged on the Isle of the Lost, but apparently everyone believed you should be at Auradon. Since the Core Four had arrived, you had started to believe in yourself a little more, but part of you still felt like the odd kid.

“You are as normal as the rest of us,” Evie said forcefully. “Besides, you only turned 18 yesterday. You’re not expected to find your soulmate the very same day. Look how long it took your mother and father to realise they were meant to be together.”

“I guess you’re right,” you shrugged. “But what if he doesn’t want to be stuck with some… freak for the rest of his life?”

“{Y/N},” Evie sighed, walking over to you. “He’s your soulmate for a reason. He is going to love you exactly the way you are, okay?”

“Okay,” you nodded, not really wanting to believe her.

“Now,” she said, clapping her hands in front of you. “You need to come try this dress on.”

“Dress?”

“For the Christmas ball.”

“Evie,” you chuckled softly. “The Halloween ball was only last night. Don’t you think it’s a little early to start work on Christmas?”

“We have just over a month. The Ball is Christmas Eve. Besides, you of all people should know it is never too soon after Halloween to start planning for Christmas.”

“….. You got me there,” you chuckled. “Okay, what do you have in mind?”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It was finally Saturday and you and Evie had taken the opportunity to go into town for a few more bits and pieces for some of the dresses Evie had already been asked to make. You’d stopped to get a smoothie and decided to drink them walking back. As you turned the corner towards the school you both noticed a bit of a commotion outside.

“Ooooh,” said Evie as you both got closer. “I forgot the next lot of kids from the Isle were arriving today.”

“Hopefully they’ll be as nice as the last ones,” you smiled, meaning Evie and the rest of the Core Four.

“Judging by the bad outfits, it’s the Lost Kids,” said Evie.

“The Lost Kids?”

“The pirates.”

“Ooooh.”

“Most of them are okay… I just hope I didn’t make a mistake telling Ben to let them come here,” sighed Evie.

The two of you headed towards the dorm rooms. As you walked passed the group of pirates you couldn’t help but notice the tallest of the group. His hat perched effortlessly on his head covering his eyes just enough to make him look mysterious, his sleeveless red jacket showed off his toned arms, but what caught your attention the most was the shiny hook he held in his left hand.

“Evie?” you asked as you pulled your gaze away from him and followed Evie inside. “Who’s the kid with the hook?”

“Hook? Oh, that’d be Harry. The second-in-command of the Lost Kids. He’s… different. Not too bad, just seems to wish he was more like his father. Hopefully being here will get that out of his head.”

“Harry?” you mused to yourself. “Nice name.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The Lost Kids had been at Auradon a few weeks and they seemed to be fitting in well. The fights stopped within the first week. You and Evie had found out some of the Lost Girls were really good at sewing so they were helping with outfits for the Christmas Ball. Mal and Uma had made up which relieved a lot of tension. Gil found his soulmate… Ben’s sister, Rebecca (who would’ve seen that coming?).

And Harry… well he seemed to have retreated into himself a little. Sure he was doing great in lessons, had got himself on almost all the sports teams and seemed to have the attention of every girl in the school, but still he seemed… quiet, like something was bothering him constantly.

Posters had been put up all around the school as reminders for the Christmas Ball in a few weeks and Harry found himself wondering what it would be like to go to one. Sure he knew it was probably going to be stuffy and boring, but he still wanted to go… problem was, who to ask. Yes, he could pick any girl he wanted, but he still wasn’t sure who.

“Hi Harry.”

Harry turned slowly to see Eliza (Elsa’s daughter).

“Yes?” he asked, raising his eyebrow at her.

“Um, I was wondering if you had a date for the Christmas Ball yet?”

Harry slowly raked his eyes up and down her as she smiled innocently at him.

“Let me guess,” he smirked. “Yeh want ta go with me?”

“Actually, I would,” she beamed.

“Aye, sure. Why not? I’ll see yeh there,” he winked.

Eliza grinned and skipped off to rejoin her friends who all squealed and giggled. Sure she wasn’t exactly the type of girl Harry really wanted, but if it got him to the Ball she’d have to do.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Later that day Harry realised if he was going to actually make an effort for this Ball he was going to need to dress up a bit. That led him to the door of yours and Evie’s dorm room. He thought about barging straight in but remembered that he should be nice so knocked on the door.

“Come in,” you called out. “It’s open.”

You looked up as the door slowly opened and Harry popped his head in.

“Is Evie about? I kinda need an outfit and I heard she’s pretty good at it,” he explained.

“No. It’s date day for her and Doug. They’re in town, I think. Anything I can help with?” you asked, folding the last pleast into the skirt you were working on.

“Yeh help Evie?” Harry asked, walking further into the room.

“Yeah. Just to help out,” you shrugged. “Used to have to help my mother fix her stitches.”

“Then maybe yeh could help. I, um, need something for this Christmas thing…”

“Oh, you’re going? Didn’t think it’d be your kinda thing.”

“Aye. I didn’t think so either, but Eliza asked me so…”

“Oh,” you said, sounding a little more hurt than you intended. “Well I’m sure I can figure something out for you.”

Harry noticed the sudden sadness in your voice.

“Will yeh be going?”

You shook your head. Truth be told nobody had asked you, not that you were surprised. Nobody had ever asked you to one of the many dances at Auradon. You only went to the Halloween ones because they were also your birthday parties.

“I’ll probably be going home for the holiday,” you lied.

“That’s a shame. It would’ve been nice ta see yeh there too.”

“I’m sure you’ll be having too much fun with Eliza to even notice who else is there,” you said, biting your lip so you didn’t say all that you were thinking.

You looked back down at the skirt in your hands and realised you’d accidentally scrunched it up. You mentally kicked yourself and tried to straighten it out.

“I’ll try and get something made up for you by next weekend,” you said, not looking back up at Harry.

“Oh, right. Thank yeh.”

He wasn’t sure why but Harry felt almost bad for telling you that he was going with Eiza. Part of him now wished he hadn’t agreed to go with her. Sighing to himself, he turned on his heels and started walking towards the door. He had just stepped outside the room when you started singing to yourself.

“That song,” he thought. “I know that song!”

Harry stood by the not completely closed door just listening to you sing. He was just about to push back through the door when Evie walked into his line of sight.

“Harry?”

“That song {Y/N}’s singing… What is it?”

Evie stopped for a second and listened, a soft smile sreading across her face.

“She’s been singing it ever since her birthday. I personally think it’s her Soulmate song, but she insists she must’ve heard it somewhere.”

“Soulmate song?”

“You know, the one song that only 2 people know. It’s supposed to mean that you’re soulmates. You’re only supposed to start hearing it when you’re both 18. Didn’t Gil tell you about that ridiculous song him and Rebecca share?”

“I tend to ignore Gil a lot when he starts rambling,” admitted Harry. “So she just randomly started singing this incredible song that nobody else has ever heard of?”

“Yup. Started on her birthday and has been singing it ever since.”

“When was her birthday?”

“Halloween, of course,” chuckled Evie. “When else would it be for a kid from Halloween Town?”

“Halloween?” Harry said slowly. “That’s when…”

Harry’s jaw dropped.

“Evie, I need the biggest favour I could ever possibly ask.”

“What?”

“Get her to the Christmas Ball. No matter what she says, get her there.”

“Why would…?”

“Please. This is important.”

Evie was shocked that Harry had actually said please, but the look in his eyes told her that now was not the time to mention it.

“Okay. I’ll get her there… but why is it so important?”

“Yeh’ll see,” he smirked, starting to rush down the corridor.

“Where are you going?”

“To break a date!”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Evie,” you sighed for what must’ve been the hundredth time that day. “You know why I don’t want to go. I don’t have a date, I’ll just be sat in a corner miserable all night. So, why are you so insistant that I come?”

“Because I know you will have fun. You don’t need a date to come… and I did spend ages making this perfect dress just for you.”

You looked down at the dress you were wearing. You had to admit, you really loved it. It was black and pinstriped like the suit your father always wears, but it had a few colourful patches on which reminded you of your mother. You chewed on your lip as you weighed up your options.

“Okay,” you eventually signed. “But you have to promise me that you’ll at least dance with me once. I don’t want to be sat on my own all night.”

“Yay!” Evie squealed. “You won’t regret this… and I pinky promise you won’t be on your own. In fact, I guarantee it.”

Evie’s enthusiasm didn’t go unnoticed. You couldn’t help the prickle on suspicion that washed over you.

“Evie? What’s going on? What have you got planned?”

“Nothing,” she smiled, her eyes twinkling with mischief. “I just know you are going to love tonight. Now, sit. Make up time.”

Evie gently pushed you into the chair by her vanity and quickly got to work on your make up.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

So far Evie had been wrong. You weren’t having fun, you were sat alone just like you suspected you would be… although you weren’t the only one. You couldn’t help but notice that Eliza was sat alone at one of the other tables. Your mind couldn’t help but wonder where Harry was. You knew he was supposed to be with her and he’d came and collected the suit that Evie had insisted that she make for him, even though you said you were going to, earlier that day.

You looked over and could see Mal dancing with Ben, and Evie with Doug, even Uma was out on the dance floor with someone. With a sigh you stood up with every intention of leaving when you suddenly heard something that made you stop in your tracks… The beginning to a familiar song.

“It can’t be…,” you whispered. “Nobody else knows…”

You turned towards the stage to see Harry walking towards you.

“Harry?”

He held his hand out to you. Nervously you took hold of his hand and he led you out onto the dancefloor. You could feel everyone’s eyes on the two of you as he wrapped your arms around his neck, before lightly resting his hands on your hips.

“That time is here again  
Prepare to be apart  
And it drives you crazy!”

You didn’t take your eyes from Harry’s as he quietly sang to you, a soft smile gracing his lips.

“Each time I go away  
The distance gets longer  
But it makes us stronger!”

You softly sang, a few tears springing to your eyes.

“Should it all come crashing down around me!  
Would you be there should I stumble or fall?!  
…Pick up the pieces…”

You and Harry sang together, before you buried your face against his neck, your tears rolling down your cheeks. Harry wrapped his arms tighter around you, holding you close against him. The two of you stayed like that as Harry swayed you both gently as he continued to softly sing to you. As the song came to an end, Harry gently pulled away from you a little and cupped your cheeks to make you look up at him.

“Forever and always,” he said softly, leaning closer to press a softly and tender kiss against your lips.

As your lips meet everyone starts cheering and clapping which made you blush.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

You and Harry had managed to eventually pull yourselves away from everyone who’d come over and hugged the both of you… even Eliza, who said she was actually happy that you and Harry were together. You were sat outside on the school steps, Harry’s jacket over your shoulders to stop you getting cold, your head resting on his shoulder and his arm around your back keeping you close.

“How long had you known?” you asked softly, looking up at the stars.

“That I actually have a soulmate? Since Halloween. I woke up that morning with the song stuck in my head. I knew it was something special as soon as I thought about tha words.”

“When did you know it was because of me?”

“Since the day I came to ask about an outfit for tonight,” he confessed. “I was stood outside the door when yeh started to sing. I recognised the song as soon as I heard it. I asked Evie about it and she said yeh started singing it on yeh birthday, and it all just clicked. I knew that yeh were my girl.”

“Wait? The day you asked about the suit? You spent 2 weeks planning tonight?” you asked in shock.

“I figured that I should make it special,” he smiled.

“You definitely did that. I am never going to forget tonight,” you smiled, turning your head slightly to look up at him.

“Better than Christmas?”

“Better than Halloween AND Christmas.”

“Now I know I got it right,” he smiled, turning slightly and pressing a kiss to the top of your head. “It wasn’t too… corny?”

“It was perfect,” you reassured. “You’re not…”

“What, love?”

“Disappointed?”

Harry turned to fully look at you. He saw the look of self-doubt in your eyes.

“{Y/N}, I wouldn’t have done any of that stuff in there if I was disappointed. Yeh amazing {Y/N} and I am so glad that I am destined ta spend the rest of ma life with someone as beautiful as the stars themselves.”

“You really mean that?”

“A pirate never lies,” he smiled. “We do a lot of things, but lying isn’t one of them.”

“Good,” you said, feeling a wave of relief wash over you. “Otherwise you might find your precious hat full of spiders.”

“No… not spiders. Anything but spiders,” he gasped.

“Better be good then Hook,” you winked. “Come on, let’s had back inside. I need a drink… or another dance.”

Harry stood up and held his hand out for you. You laced your fingers with his and pulled yourself up. He wrapped his arm around you as the two of you walked inside, snow slowly beginning to fall behind you.


End file.
